


Socializing Sucks

by MoonyMcMoon



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Social Anxiety, eating anxiety, eating issue, norman is very antisocial with good reson, not really an eating disorder?, you can see it either way i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMcMoon/pseuds/MoonyMcMoon
Summary: Norman Jayden was not social. Social anxiety is a bitch when you have stubborn extroverted co-workers who pratically kidnapped you to into a bar. Norman is trying to avoid eating and drinking in front of these idiots and manage an inner panic but is too shy and polite to leave so soon.





	Socializing Sucks

Norman stared at the Scotch and the chips he ordered. God would he kill to just go eat in his hotel room and watch old documentaries. How did he end up in this situation? Oh yeah, Perry and Ash practically dragged him here. Ash wouldn’t shut up and beg Norman to come and hang out before he headed back to Washington. Perry practically challenged him to argue with a look and Norman hated that he had accepted and was brought to this loud ass sports bar.

He didn’t even like sports. He could be getting so much work done if he were back at the room. Anything to leave these damn crooked idiots. Norman hesitantly sipped the scotch and darted his eyes to make sure none of the others were looking. It was stupid but another thing Norman hated more than anything was eating and or drinking in front of others. Especially others he knew. He nibbled on chip but dropped it the moment Ash turned to order another drink.

There was something off. Norman could tell. What was it? It wasn’t the drunk jabber that Ash and Perry were doing or even the other cops that were there teasing and flirting. It was… muted.  
  
_Where the fuck is Blake?_  
  
There it was. Usually the loud and vulgar mouthed lieutenant was talking a storm, flirting or making horrible jokes and insults at Norman. The agent turned finding Carter down the end of the bar watching the game and sipping what he assumed was a beer. This was odd, Carter usually was very into the discussion with others. Whatever, if he isn’t pestering Norman and making this situation worse, Norman could continue to pity himself into his scotch.  


Maybe he could just get up and leave? No, Perry and Ash were sitting beside him, they’d probably hammer him with questions, until they’d convince him to stay longer. Perhaps an excuse of being sick? No, he used that last week avoiding going drinking with them then. Norman could feel his skin prickle as the noise of the obnoxious crowd got worse. He could feel his head pound with the oncoming headache and sweat pool down his back. Too hot.  
  
_Not now, please, you’re not in any danger Norm. _he tried to reason with himself. Norman pulled his phone out trying to find something to distract his uncomfortable setting. Blinking slowly, clearly mentally exhausted from socializing at work and now here, he scrolled through his messages. None. Not even any calls. No emails either. Guess who could play some Angry Birds? He tampered at his phone, drowning out the yells and cheers and boos from the reaction of the game.  
  
Norman won’t lie, he’s not a very fascinating person. He doesn’t have too many hobbies. He likes reading, and historical documentaries. He has a decent appreciation for horror movies and sci-fi. Sometimes he dabbles in realistic sketching now and then. But he couldn’t tell you what his favorite sports team was, what his favorite shows were, or if he had a favorite car. The most basic and common things most “normal” people liked weren’t in his interest. He only ever could talk about work and maybe about how stupid the movie _Snakes on a Plane_ was. Norman looked over at his battery percentage. 20%.

Fuck he was going to lose his distraction. Norman sat up, back popping in response to see if Ash and Perry were still alive. The two were drunk and joking about something to another cop, having loud and very alarming laughs. Norman could feel his mind blank as he was growing tired. Maybe he’d risk just running out of the bar, but Ash turned and grinned stupidly at the Agent. “Hey, let me buy you a shot, Norm.”  
  
“no thanks, I’m still working on my scotch.” Norman answered, wanting to punch the stupid look off the other’s face. He bit the bullet and took a long drink of his scotch despite the sick feeling having to do it in front of Ash. God he was going to be sick. Ash shrugged and turned back to Perry making an offhanded comment about one of the waitresses.

The churning in his stomach worsened. Fuck. Norman could feel his body heat up again and when he went to look at his phone it was already down to 10%. Damn cheap thing. Norman drummed his fingers against the counter trying to find some sort of an excuse to escape. But the bar was way more crowded he’d be pulled right back if he were seen. He could escape to the bathroom but that could only work for so long. On top of that, he didn’t want to ask anyone about where it was.  
  
A sudden cheer ripped through the bar, guess a win for the team. Norman practically slid out of his seat, hating the sudden increase in volume. What was it 11 pm? Norman pulled his sleeves of his coat. He just wanted to _LEAVE_. This was too overwhelming.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Norman practically leapt over the bar counter, turning to see Carter who was now right beside him, a blank look of mild curiosity. Norman didn’t know what the lieutenant was planning but he was ready to leave.  
  
“M’fine.” Norman lied, shrugging.  
  
“You haven’t touched your chips and barely drank any of your scotch, you sure?”

Norman glanced at his order, “Not really hungry.”

“Do you want to leave?”

Norman was very thrown by Carter’s tone. For one they had to yell over the hell of noise, but Carter also didn’t seem drunk. Norman however took the opportunity and nodded but glanced annoyed at Ash and Perry. Carter caught on and smirked walking to the two cops, in a fake excited manor.

“hey hot shots, I’m getting kind shitty, Jayden’s takin’ me home.”

Norman for once in his life, thanked to whatever God, that Carter was there. Norman stood up shoving his phone in his pocket as Ash and Perry shrugged Carter off. Norman and the Lieutenant left the bar, Norman just a little too quickly as he painfully pushed passed people. Any contact pressing against his coat, making him want to scream as it built up. They finally escaped the hell hole and Norman let out a shaky breath of relief. Thank, _GOD_. Turning to Carter, he saw the older man was staring ahead at the road.

“Thanks, here I thought I was gonna have to crawl out a window behind the counter.” Norman jokingly offered. He could see a small twitch of a smile from Carter.

“Yeah, I wasn’t exactly feeling it either. I saw you looked like you were going to faint so I figured we both could go home.”

Norman analyzed Carter for a moment, seeing the older gentleman was clearly sober, and exhausted. A lot had happened in the past few days.

“I owe you one.” Norman finally said staring ahead as well.

“Norman don’t tell _anyone_ I said this but…” Carter sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Norman curiously looked back at him. “Huh?”

“God don’t make me say it again… I’m sorry. About my behavior. And my actions.” Carter grimaced. “I’ve been just one big asshole the whole investigation. Honestly, I think it was because of you.”

Norman sure as shit wasn’t expecting this grumpy cop apologizing.

“I was so determined to solve the investigation myself; you were like an intruder in my comfortable bubble. I did shitty things, simply because I was too stubborn and wanted to be right. And I don’t think I could deal with the fact I’ve been a straight up piece of shit when you were just doing your job right and way more effectively.”

Norman allowed his expression to turn into one of genuine surprise but happiness.

“Tell anyone I apologized, and I’ll personally follow you to Washington and kick your ass.” Carter quickly added with an accusatory glare.

Norman smirked at him. “I promise, won’t tell a soul” Norman waved off as he headed to his car.

“Pleasure working with you, asshole” Norman called as he could hear Carter’s small huff of a laugh.

“Yeah whatever, okay working with you, shithead.” He called back, causing Norman to grin more as he got into his car.

Carter Blake was a complete asshole. However, he meant well, and wanted to protect the people, just like Norman even if they had their own ways of expressing it. Norman started his car but jumped as a knock on the window made him internally groan, hoping it wasn't Ash or Perry. He rolled the window, finding Carter.

"Uh, since you owe me, if you don't mind giving me a ride back to my place? I came here with Ash." 

Norman nodded and gestured his head towards the passenger side. He'll happily give his savior a ride home. 

That sounded way weirder than Norman intended.

The drive was silent, which was fine by the Agent. He was so damn tired and hungry he couldn’t wait to hide away in his room. Sadly, the growling of his stomach gave away that fact.

“Thought you said you weren’t hungry?” Carter teased.

Norman could feel his anxiety bubble up again and his face grow darker in embarrassment. Fuck the last thing he wanted to do was explain himself.

“I’m hungry myself, let’s stop by the drive thru, I want to go home for fucks sake.”

This man was reading his mind, Norman could swear it. Norman, however, did go through the drive thru, Carter offering to pay, and they continued the drive until Norman reached Carter’s place. The cop scrambled through the bag, grabbing his order and bid the agent adieu as he trudged to his front door.

Norman stayed there watching the cop go into his home safely, before heading back to his hotel. Not before grabbing a few fries and shoving them in his mouth, finally happy to eat in peace. Norman knew one thing. Socializing was hard.


End file.
